Percy jackson Songfics
by luvWrites
Summary: This is going to be a series of songfics about all the differant charcters if you have any requests send them in thanks and ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I just got this crazy urge to write this story and if your following my big three read story I will be updating that soon as well I read the mark of Athena in two hours last Tuesday and since then I've been on a Percy Jackson crave and I can't wait till the next book comes out anyway on with the story….

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing the song belongs to whomever owns the rights and rick riordan owns Percy Jackson so I sadly own nada

Song: anything like me

{Poseidon's pov)

**I remember sayin' I don't care either way Just as long as he or she is healthy, I'm okay And then the doctor pointed to the corner of the screen And said, "You see that thing right there? Well, you know what that means"**

I remember when sally told me she was pregnant I was so happy even though a part of me new that the child would have a very hard life I couldn't control my happiness it had been a long time since id had a son and I couldn't wait to see the little guy. Although I wish sally would choose a different name it wasn't that I didn't like the name Perseus or Percy but seriously he was Zeus's son sally had just laughed at me and told me I was just being difficult and that she liked that name and it might bring him good luck and so what could I do but agree after all Perseus did have good luck.

** I started wondering who he was going to be**

I would sit on my throne in Atlantis and think of little Percy and what he would be like even though I knew I couldn't be there for a lot of his life I would always watch over him.

**And I thought heaven help us if he's anything like me**

Sally had the baby today I was completely freaking out in the emergency room as I waited and waited and then the nurse came out smiling their both ok if you want to come in and see them. I let out a sigh and swept past her toward sally's room. I entered and smiled there she was looking so beautiful a soft smile on her face holding a small bundle in a blue blanket. I walked up and smiled down at sally she lifted her eyes and beamed at me "can I hold him?" I asked. she nodded and passed me the small bundle I cuddled Percy close I felt so nervous it had been a long time since I'd held a baby but when I saw him my nerves left me he was so small but already I could tell that he was going to look just like me more so than any of my previous children and one thought occurred to me heaven help us if he's anything like me.

**He'll probably climb a tree too tall and ride his bike too fast End up every summer wearin' something in a cast He's gonna throw a ball and break some glassIn a window down the street**

I was right it seemed Percy got into trouble everywhere he went by accident or on purpose he was always getting hurt or causing some sort of commotion and it didn't change when he found out he was a demi god in fact he got worse he seemed to piss off everything that could kill him with less than 2 sentences.

**He's gonna get in trouble, oh, he's gonna get in fights I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep**

Yes I had definitely lost plenty of sleep over Percy all the trouble he's got in and being the hero in the prophecy I swear he's given me gray hairs from all the worrying and I'm a god I don't get gray hairs unless I want to. I remembered how many fights me and Percy had gotten in because I had gotten angry at all the dangerous situations he had put himself in. The fight that ensued after I brought that up was the worst.

**It's safe to say that I'm gonna get my payback If he's anything like me I can see him right now, knees all skinned up With a magnifying glass tryin' to melt a Tonka truck Won't he be a sight with his football helmet on? That'll be his first love 'til his first love comes along**

Percy was tough he was the best sword fighter in the last three hundred years and I was so proud and he also had a bunch of girls after him and although I'm a bit miffed at why he'd choose Athena's daughter of all girls to end up with. I'm glad he's happy. Even if I do have to put up with Athena threatening me and my son if he even hurts one hair on her head blah blah blah Percy's a good boy and hell treat her right.

**He'll get his heart broke by the time he's in his teens And heaven help him if he's anything like me**

I remember all the things that caused my son pain throughout the years and I am honestly sorry that he had to grow up with this sort of life, but I am still so proud of him after all he is a true son of the sea god

**He'll probably stay out too late and drive his car too fast Get a speeding ticket, he'll pay for mowing grass He's gonna get caught skippin' class And be grounded for a week**

I still keep in touch with sally just to get more info on Percy I remember her last iris message where she vented to me that he was too much like me prideful and Impatient going off on how he drives way to fast and how she had gotten a call and had found out that he had ditched school and how he was so grounded when he got home if he didn't have a good excuse.

**He's gonna get into trouble, we're gonna get in fights I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep It's safe to say that I'm gonna get my payback If he's anything like me**

We still get in fights about what he does but we are still very close he's probably the closest I've ever been to one of my demigod sons.

**He's gonna love me And hate me along the way**

I know Percy has hated me for not being there, but I hope one day hell realizes that I really do love him and that I have never stopped watching over him.

**The years are gonna fly by And I already dread the day**

**He's gonna hug his mama, he's gonna shake my hand He's gonna act like he can't wait to leave**

**But as he drives out he'll cry his eyes out If he's anything like me There's worst folks to be like, oh, he'll be alright If he's anything like me**

And I know that day will come when another war starts and he's gunna hug his mom and he's going to go off to war and I will be there with him helping and keeping him safe and I'm glad that he's like me because it will help him survive out there and he'll come home and I'll get to see him survive another war and be proud to say that he's my son. And although one day he will die I will protect him until then and then I will cry I can honestly say that Percy will be my only demigod son for a long while.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's another chapter up. Thanks for the requests I'll try to come up with something real good

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson Series and the song belongs to the backstreet boys

(Letter for Sally)

Dear Mom,

** It takes a lot to know what is love **

**It's not the big things, but the little things **

**That can mean enough **

I love you mom for all the little things like blue food it makes me happy to know that we still have that for just us two.

**A lot of prayers to get me through **

I know it's hard for you mom, and I'm sorry I'm always in some sort of trouble. I hate it when you cry because I'm not back and you don't know what's happened to me and I'm so sorry that I'm always worrying you. I wish you could have a normal son who didn't cause you so much pain. Thanks for praying for me mom it helps to know that you're waiting for me it keeps me fighting to get back to you.

**And there is never a day that passes by **

**I don't think of you **

I always think of you on my quests and hoping you're doing ok and when I got my memory back you were the first one I called.

**You were always there for me **

**Pushing me and guiding me **

**Always to succeed **

I always knew that you were there for me mom since I was little helping me to become the man I am today. Even when I wasn't the best son and even when I let you down and got kicked out of school you were always there for me.

** You showed me **

**When I was young just how to grow **

**You showed me **

**Everything that I should know **

**You showed me **

**Just how to walk without your hands **

You taught me everything I know today and it's because of you that I am the way I am and I will forever be thankful. Please mom promise to be safe while I'm away in Greece cause I will always need you to keep teaching me.

**'Cause mom you always were **

**The perfect fan **

Throughout everything in my life you were always there cheering me on even when you didn't like what I was doing or thought it was dangerous you always gave me your blessing and told me to come home.

**God has been so good **

**Blessing me with a family **

**Who did all they could **

Mom you've helped me come to realize that dad does care and that he does do everything he can for us, and I'm glad that all those years ago you decided to stand on your own two feet it's what makes you my mom. I know you'll always be ok because you're in good hands…your own.

**And I've had many years of grace **

**And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face **

Every time I walk through the door and see you smiling it brightens my day you can always make those sad feelings disappear I still don't know how you do it.

**I want to thank you for what you've done **

**In hopes I can give back to you **

**And be the perfect son **

I know that I've done some stupid lousy stuff and that I've messed up a lot but I will always try to be the perfect son for you. Because mom you deserve that perfect son: the kid that can stay in one school, the kid that doesn't make his mom cry, and the kid who can always be there for you and I know that I might not be able to be these things for you but I'm trying mom, I'm trying. 

**You showed me **

**When I was young just how to grow **

When I was young you were always there to guide me. I remember the first time I got kicked out of school and you hugged me and told me it would be ok even though I felt so ashamed.

**You showed me **

**Everything that I should know **

You were always there to teach me right from wrong I'm sure everyone thanks you for that gods knows where I'd be now without you there

**You showed me **

**Just how to walk without your hands**

And you made it so that when I was on my quests I could stand on my own and make my own choice and be proud of who I was.

**'Cause mom you always were **

**The perfect fan**

I remember that car drive with Thalia and Annabeth you were so worried and nervous but you still helped me…and embarrassed me but where would I be without you (Thalia: still walking to Westover Hall…..Percy: shut up Thals)

**You showed me how to love **

**You showed me how to care**

You were the one that raised me mom and you did an amazing job even if I wasn't the easiest kid to deal with you have the patience of a saint and I love you for it.

**And you showed me that you would **

**always be there **

And even after I found out I was a demigod and we both knew monsters would be after me you always told me that ide have a home with you even if it meant we were attacked you stayed by my side.

**I want to thank you for that time **

**And I'm proud to say you're mine **

You should see the way that kids at camp talk about you they think you're the best and Nico and Thalia and Annabeth all adore you and I'm the proudest son because I can say that you're my mom.

**You showed me **

**When I was young just how to grow **

**You showed me **

**Everything that I should know **

**You showed me **

**Just how to walk without your hands**

**'Cause mom you always were **

**The perfect fan**

Throughout all the years all the crazy stupid useless dangerous things that I've ever done when I come home your always there waiting for me know matter how long it's been you've never given up on me

**'Cause mom you always were, **

**Mom you always were **

**Mom you always were, **

**you know you always were' **

**Cause mom you always were, the perfect fan **

Mom you will always be the biggest person in my heart.

I love you mom.

Love Percy

AN: hey guys thanks for your reviews I just want to remind you I take request whether it's for the people that it's about (ex. Percy and Nico .. or something like that). Or if it's just a song (ex. Perfect fan by backstreet boys.)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: this one is for CreepyFanGirl I hope you like this.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and the song is when you're gone by Avril Lavigne and I don't own that either

(Annabeth and Percy)

**I always needed time on my own**

** I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

Percy I was always so tough and strong and I thought I could do everything on my own. But I need you here when I'm sad and when I cry I need you to be there for me so please Percy don't die out there wait for me and I swear to the gods I will find you

** And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

** And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

I've never felt so alone before I just keep missing you and it feels like I haven't smiled once since you disappeared. I go into the Poseidon cabin when it becomes too much for me to handle and I sit on your bed it hasn't been touched since you went missing so it's still a bit messy almost like you were sleeping here just hours ago and I sit and I cry.

** When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

I wonder if you even remember me. Where you are right now? Do you feel the way I do? Do you feel so alone? Percy I don't think you can ever realize how much I need you. Even I didn't realize it until you were taken from me.

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

My heart yearns for you Percy…gods Percy why does it hurt so much. It feels like I'm breaking apart (I sound like an Aphrodite kid but I can't help it)

**When you're gone**

** The face I came to know is missing too**

It's been 8 long months and I feel like it's been 8 years without you here your face is fading in my mind and I need to see you

**When you're gone**

** The words I need to hear to always get me through**

** The day and make it ok**

**I miss you**

Please Percy don't die! Please come back to me I need you to come back to me because I honestly know now that I can't live without you.

**I need to hear you speak**

**I've never felt this way before**

I need to hear you because I miss all the stupid crazy things you say and do that makes me either want to hit you or kiss you. I need your humor to make me laugh

**Everything that I do reminds me of you**

**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**

**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

Everything around me reminds me of you Percy every time I see that ship Leos working on with Festus's head all I think about is that time at the ant hill and the firework show afterwords. I go and visit your mom too and your room is just as you left it with clothes all over the floor. And they smell like you and I wear your old hoodie all the time because it makes me feel closer to you.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

I'm scared that when I find you that you'll have moved on that you'll have found someone else that you love more than me.

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**And when you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**And when you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through **

**The day and make it ok**

**I miss you**

I miss you so much I know I keep saying that but I just can't say it enough, your face, your hair, your smile, your laugh. I miss the way you would sneak up on me and hug me from behind and I miss getting mad at you when you would pretend to pay attention to me while I talk about architecture.

** We were made for each other**

** Out here forever**

**I know we were, yeah**

The more I think about it the more I know I was made for you and that you were made for me and I know that were going into war and one of us might not make it out alive and I'm scared but at the same time I know I won't be afraid if your there fighting with me because then know that well be together.

**And all I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

I'd do everything and anything if it meant id get to see your face again and hear you call out my name and wave at me when you see me just like you used to. And if we have to go on a quest I'd be ok as long as we can go on it together so I can keep you out of trouble

**When you're gone **

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**And when you're gone **

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**And when you're gone**

** All the words I need to hear will always get me through**

**The day and make it ok**

**I miss you**

Percy please don't die wait for me and stay safe until I'm with you again.

AN: thanks guys for your reviews please keep going also I got a request for Zeus and Thalia but I can't find the right song if you have any ideas let me know and if you like this story please check out my reading the book fic.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey guys I'm back I just want to let you know that I will probably do multiple chapters for one demigod, because there are so many good songs that I can fit to one demigod. Anyway this one is for Zoe because we all love her and hate Hercules. And ya I tried to do this in olden days speech with thy and all that, but it sounded dumb so were going to pretend Zoë knew regular english.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song or Percy Jackson in other words I own nada zilch and nothing

Song is Stronger by Kelly Clarkson

(Zoe Nightshade)

**You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone**

Being in the hunt has been the greatest part of my life. I would never have thought that being man free would feel so good and empowering.**  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want  
**I am now the lieutenant of the hunt and I am proud of it. I will always protect my fellow sisters and help other young girls so they don't have to feel the pain I felt.**  
You think you've got the best of me  
Think you've had enough the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone**

Hercules… I cringe when I hear his name and anger ignites within me at the mere mention of the so called hero. He thinks he put me down and destroyed my heart **  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong  
**he left me alone to face the world he abandoned me and he probably still believes me to be a broken woman but he is dead wrong**  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

I remember… it like it was yesterday I was so lost and alone and then this young girl, this goddess held out her hand to me and said "come stand up you are no longer alone don't let something as pathetic as a man hold you down your stronger than that"**  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone  
**so I took her hand and I stood up and I became someone better than who I was ****

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
I thank the gods above for Artemis because she made me stronger and she helped me stand taller and I had a new family. I wasn't alone anymore

**You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you  
**I started over with Artemis and the hunt I heard you became a stupid god and I wonder if you heard about me. **  
You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You tried to break me, but you see  
**I was never going to go back to men ever again and I wanted to make sure other girls would never feel the pain I felt, or those who had suffered I wanted to hold out my hand and help them just as Artemis had done for me****

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone  
It didn't kill me that day what Hercules did to me it made me stronger so I guess in a way I should thank him else I would never have lived this life.****

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
I was so happy with my life in the hunt, but for some reason there was something wrong with me and I didn't even realize what it was until I met him. That stupid boy who said all the wrong things, and had no respect for the gods or goddesses. He filled that gap in my life and changed me again**  
Thanks to you I got a new thing started**

I had despised men absolutely and totally and then he showed up in my life with his goofy grin and that odd way about him that made you want to like and respect him. Percy Jackson changed my life he taught me that some men weren't pigs, that some men perhaps deserved some sort of respect**  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted**

Thanks to Percy Jackson my heart was finally fully healed I was no longer constantly angry I still disliked men but I now knew that some of them could be good and do good**  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning  
In the end**

Percy was an odd sort but he helped me face my fears and he helped me put my past behind me **  
[Repeat chorus][Repeat bridge x2]**

I'm not alone

You are right Perseus Jackson you are nothing like Hercules and so thank you and now I am alive in the stars able to forever look out for the women of the world and for even some of the worthy men.

AN: and that's all for that one. I can't wait for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Next chapter is for Luke. This one takes place after Luke realizes his mistake and is trying to get Annabeth to help him.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

(Luke to Annabeth)

**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
**Looking back on my life I realized how many mistakes I'd made, how many friends that I had hurt or even gotten killed because I put my faith in the wrong person. I finally see but I'm scared, to scared to run on my own so I reach out my had toward that beautiful blonde from my past**  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
**I finally found you Annabeth but you don't want to listen to me. I tell you how stupid I was how scared I am now and that if you doesn't help me I think I might be lost, but I know even as I reach out my hand that it's to late I've already lost her like so many others but still I beg**  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
**I beg her and ask her "Please run away with me! Please help me escape this darkness, save my life, save my future" but you turn and you walk away and I plead with you as you leave to save me to stop me from falling into the darkness but you have no trust in me **  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing**

I wanted Cronus to show me how to be strong how to take revenge on the gods and show them that I could make this world better than they ever could. Cronus told me I would be the last one standing he lied.**  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
**He lied to me and I know I can no longer turn to Thalia after all she did push me off a cliff but not you Annabeth I have seen it in your eyes every time I see you I see it there you still have faith in me so please help show me the wrong from the right and help guide me back **  
And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
**I asked you if you loved me and you didn't answer I asked you if you would save me and again you were silent and then you looked at me and the faith I had seen there was gone and I knew no matter how much I begged you would never say those three words to me because I was a little too late**  
Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
**and as you walk away I know there is no hope for me so I fall back into the abyss and surrender to the fact that heaven is far beyond my reach. And I fall into Cronus's plot farther and farther and still all I see is you**  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
**and even in my worst moment as I feel my soul washing away in the river Styx all I see is you beautiful face pulling me back up and out of the river****

Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
I wanted so badly to believe that it wasn't a dream when I woke from bathing in the river Styx I wanted to open my eyes and see you there offering your hand to me and smiling like you always used to but I'm alone when I open my eyes and all I can do is call out your name.**  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
**and then I did the unthinkable although I had no control over my body I still hurt you I hit you and nearly killed you but you must have seen something there because even though I was hurting you you still called out for me**  
And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
**and as I heard you calling me and telling me reminding me of our promise I drew enough strength from your voice to pull out from the darkness**  
And all I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
**I remember after I stabbed myself seeing you kneeling over me crying **  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be**

And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'

And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

And I drew my last ounce of strength to ask you for the last time if you loved me. And you tell me that you did once and that is all I need to hear and so I look into your eyes and I let go because I finally realize that although you were my saving grace even you couldn't stop me from falling.

AN: that's the end of another song fic so what do you think


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I've been on a roll with these stories lately. So here's my next one enjoy!

DISCLIAMER: I own nothing

Song Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan

(Nico)

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**

More than once Nico had felt like he just wanted to break down and most often it was related to his sister Bianca. **  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
**and then Nico had gone to camp and had been part of the Hermes cabin and it felt like home. And then everything changed, he figured out who his dad was and since then he never quite belonged anymore. Everywhere he went people would look at him like the odd ball out, they told him that he disturbed other campers. So Nico had often stayed in the underworld or on the streets. **  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?**

When Nico was down in the underworld he would lock himself away in his room because his dad was well not easy to get along with and he didn't even want to go into the subject of his step mom.**  
With the radio on, turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like, to be like me  
**No one could possible know what it felt like to live his kind of life he was still just a kid and already the world seemed to hate him. People tried to relate to them but they had no clue what Nico had to go through. Percy and Thalia his two cousins were the only ones he'd ever open up too because they didn't pretend to understand when he spoke they just listened and that's all he ever needed  
**To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark**

Nico always felt lost because there was no where he was going so it seemed he never had a place. He had been left alone by the one person he thought would never leave him Bianca she had always promised that it was them against the world but she had ditched him the first chance she got. **  
To be kicked, when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
**and then right after her death he hadn't even fully healed yet and everyone around him seemed to be making it worse first he was lied to by stupid Minos and then Bianca herself had spoken to Percy not to Nico her own little brother to Percy the boy who hadn't saved her it had felt like one blow after another and he was already broken he couldn't take much more  
**To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you**

I was so close to the edge and I almost fell but I was wrong when I thought there was no one there because Percy and Thalia had helped to pull me through And they helped me stand again**  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
**When I helped hazel come back to life I never wanted her to have a life like mine and so I stayed away from her because I knew the romans were unsettled by me. And while I wasn't around hazel flourished she made good friends. Yes she was still the odd one out but she wasn't anywhere near having to live his life.**  
Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?**

And then the war happened and I helped Percy to make himself stronger because I wanted him to live I don't know what I would do if he died too. And then I had stayed in the underworld and tried to convince my dad to stop hiding to help us fight against Cronus I told him that if he didn't help then it was no wonder he was always left out.**  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
**In those years before the final war I was so desperate to help my father get back in good standings because he deserved a chance after all he wasn't a bad guy he just had a few anger issues but then so did Zeus. And so I spent all my time trying to make people see that hades wasn't so bad because I wanted to belong somewhere I didn't want to be an outcast anymore. **  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
Well deep inside you're bleeding  
**I was stuck for a long time in a world I dint really belong in and I hated the gods for it not enough to join Cronus but enough to where I was sick of everything I was done being a pawn and so I went in my own direction and did what I wanted to do. And people would lie to me and trick me but I kept going because I had something to live for because before I die I want to have my father and his realm shown some respect.**  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me**

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark

To be kicked, when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Finally at the end of that war after so much fighting and so many loses everything I had worked for finally came true I had my father's respect and my father was welcomed back to Olympus I could finally hold my head up high and I was now a hero of Olympus and when I went back to camp I dint feel so alone anymore.  
**No one ever lies straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
**And then Percy disappeared and the whole world started to crumble especially when I found the roman camp and when I found Percy everyone around me was suffering and I had to lie to their faces and tell them that I hadn't found him and I knew once everyone knew the truth id be back to square one.  
**Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like  
**And then to top everything off I got a front view seat to Tartarus and then I lost my best friend Percy and Annabeth to the same damned it and now I had to explain to Thalia and the others about what had happened. Would they turn away from me and leave me in the dark I didn't know but I was about to find out**  
To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: alright another chapter ya! Ok this one's all Percy hope you enjoy it

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Song It's My Life by Bon Jovi

(Percy)

**This ain't a song for the brokenhearted **

Percy's life was definitely a hard one. He had so much responsibility laid on his shoulders.**  
No silent prayer for the faith departed** Percy has no prayers to send to the gods anymore after all most of them hated him now anyway so he had no faith that they would answer even if he asked**  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
**Percy would never be just another demigod after all he's done he's known throughout the demigods both Greek and roman. Even the monsters know of the great Perseus Jackson

. **You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud  
**Percy was never one to be quiet and respectful if he had an opinion it was going to be hear he didn't care who he was talking to (besides his mom she would kill him) even if it was a god**  
It's my life  
It's now or never**

It's my life Percy thought as he was used yet again as a gods chess piece and he was tired of being used**  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
**Percy knew he would never live forever he never wanted to be a god and let's face it he probably wouldn't be able to handle godhood so well. That being said Percy still had so many things he wanted to do and so for the rest of his life be it short or long he was going to do the things he wanted**  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"**

Percy's heart had always been like an open book. And although a lot of girls had crushes on Percy he had only let a select few into his heart. Annabeth being the most important.**  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life  
**Percy had this dream to grow up and marry Annabeth and have a family no matter how far-fetched it seemed**  
This is for the ones who stood their ground For **

**Tommy and Gina who never backed down**

Percy had given up god hood however not only for Annabeth but for all those demigods who just wanted a change those who had fought for what they believed in even if it wasn't on the right side people like Ethan nakamura and Luke even Nico and hades so he stood up for them and made changes no one ever thought was possible**  
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake**

Yesterday the war ended and today there was piece but tomorrow another war would start and it would be the hardest war they had ever fought in and yet again Percy was to make a choice that could destroy the world or save it**  
Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks  
**Percy had the worst luck of all the demigods an damn did his life suck sometimes so he tried not to rely on luck and to make his own breaks and do things his way**  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
**if there was one thing Percy intended to do it was to live his life the way he wanted to not caring about the fates or the prophecies he wanted to find his own path in life **  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life  
**Percy wasn't wasting anytime anymore and he refused to make the same mistakes as last time so he worked hard and even though it was hard he led both the romans and the Greeks to victory**  
You better stand tall  
When they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break  
Baby, don't back down  
**Percy never broke in all his years he never backed down either not while he was facing down titans and Cronus himself and not while facing a camp full of romans with no memory he didn't even break when he had to descend into the very depths of Tartarus he still kept holding on and fighting**  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
**Percy did many great things and although he never got the chance to have a family you can be sure him and Annabeth are happy together in the underworld  
**(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive**

(It's my life)  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!

AN: I always find it hard to write for Percy but I hope you enjoy this


End file.
